Everybody's Fine
by KatieKarev
Summary: Present Day A/B "After twenty-six years…everybody's fine?" A Romantic Comedy about life, love, and a whole lot of family.


Everybody is Fine

Chapter One

The world spins, birds fly, seasons change, and people break-up, even if it's after twenty-six years of marriage, it's all inevitable really. I mean, the whole concept that two people can seriously live together, sleep together, and eat together for the rest of their lives is absurd.

However, my love story begins with the ending of his marriage. I'm twenty-five years old and the fact he was married before I was born didn't even cross my mind at first because when I seen Alex Lyons sitting behind his desk rubbing his temples I knew he was something different. I tried to fight the feeling as I cleared my throat.

"What is it Monica? Can't you see I'm not in the mood?" he questioned without even looking up from the spot on his desk. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, sir for disturbing you from what looks like some every important work but you're manager, Owen called and said he was going to pay you a visit," I told him venomously and then turned to leave.

"Wait! You're not Monica," he stated and I rolled my eyes. Of course I wasn't Monica; this guy must have been a real genius. "What's your name?"

"Brenna," I replied and he smiled at me. I turned my head to keep from looking at him because the feelings that smile gave me were very unwelcomed.

"Where is Monica?" he asked and I rolled my eyes before I caught myself. I mean, was this guy for real? Monica hadn't been to work in two weeks and he still hadn't notice until today.

"She is on maternity leave," I answered not even trying to hide the disguise in my voice. He got a serious look on his face and mumbled a 'huh' before looking up at me.

"How long has she been gone?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Two weeks," I answered and he looked back down in deep thought.

"You've worked here for?" he asked but didn't get to finish because I cut him off with the answer.

"Two weeks," I stated and he nodded. He clapped his hands on the arms of his chair before standing up.

"Well, Brenna, it's nice to meet you," he said coming around and shaking my hand before moving on around me, "I hope you are half the secretary Monica was."

He continued out the door as I stood there in his office all alone.

"She must've not been good that you just noticed she was gone," I said to myself as I turned to go back out to my desk. I sat down just as an older gentleman arrived at the front desk. The receptionist was talking on the phone and had given him the one minute sign so I quickly went over to greet him.

"Hello," I cooed reaching my hand out to shake his. He smiled at me. "How can I help you today, sir?"

"I'm here to see Alex," he stated and I smiled at him.

"You must be Owen Wisner, I'm Brenna, Alex's personally secretary, we spoke on the phone earlier," I replied trying to delay this a little. I looked over at the receptionist, Sherri, who was still on the phone.

"Ah, yes, I remember. It's nice to meet the pretty face that goes along with that beautiful voice," he said charmingly and I just smiled past him trying to remain polite.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Wisner, but if you just excuse me for one moment," I stated not waiting for his answer and just pushing my way around him to the front desk. I walked up to Sherri and pulled the phone out of her hands and hung it up.

"Hey, that was my boyfriend!" she exclaimed and I could feel myself fuming. I had been warned that taking Monica's job meant I'd have to make sure the front office ran smoothly and that it would be stressful and hectic but nothing I couldn't handle. However, as I looked upon this younger woman, I felt myself grow impatient because not only was I running this whole office because of an airheaded receptionist, I was trying to entertain my boss's guest because said boss had went only God knows where.

"Well, guess what, I don't give a shit," I whispered in a hiss and she looked up at me, "I better not ever see you ignore a guest in this office to talk to your boyfriend. Mr. Wisner is a well respected man and I am not going to have him be disrespected on my watch. Now you can make your phone abilities useful and call Mr. Lyons' cell phone. Tell him, he has a visitor."

She did as she was told as I made my way back to Mr. Wisner.

"I'm so sorry about that," I said reaching out and patting his shoulder. He nodded and I pulled back.

"It's quite alright, dear, I know how being the brain of an office can be hard," he yelled and I looked puzzled. He looked up like he was waiting for something.

"She might be the brain but I am the heart, my old friend," I heard Alex say before I actually seen him. Then out of nowhere, he was at my side.

"The brain tells the body what do therefore it more important than the heart," Mr. Wisner said to him. Alex chuckled as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Without the heart, the brain stops working, the heart can continue to beat without the brain," Alex responded and to this Mr. Wisner gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, without the brain the heart would just beat alone," was Mr. Wisner's response. Alex looked down and I swear I could see sadness in his eyes.

"What do I owe this visit to, Owen?" Alex asked and Owen drew his lips back.

"Nothing, it is just a visit," he stated simply and Alex dropped his hand from my shoulder, taking all of its warmth with it.

"I can take care of myself, Owen, I lived twenty years before her and I know I can live twenty more after her," Alex said taking

"I'll make a note of that," Owen replied with a nod as he look up at me, "Will you still be joining Penelope and me for dinner?"

"Of course," Alex answered and Owen shot me a smile and then turned his attention back to Alex.

"I think you should bring the girl," Owen said, referring to me, "Penelope will need someone to talk to as chat about business. All of that just dulls her."

"I could always bring Alexis or Natalie, I'm sure Chloe would love to see Penelope," Alex said and I felt very awkward standing there all of the sudden.

"I think Penelope would enjoy the girl," Owen stated and yet again I stood there awkwardly waiting for my chance to decline and leave.

"Fine," Alex agreed and I kept my head held high, hoping neither could see the hurt in my eyes.

"Sounds wonderful," Owen said and nodded his head in my direction, "Nice to meet you Brenna, I look forward to seeing you this evening."

"Nice meeting you Mr. Wisner," I stated in agreement before he sent Alex a look and then continued out the door.

"Brenna," Alex said and I turned my attention back to him, "you don't have to go tonight."

"Well, Mr. Lyons if that is going to cause a problem for you let me and I will understand," I assured him and he smiled a cocky grin at me that I was starting to notice played across his features a lot.

"No it won't be a problem, I'll pick you up at seven," he stated before leaving me standing there as he went back to his office.


End file.
